1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting remote controller pointing data while reducing power consumption and a method for processing received data.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a key is pressed in a current remote controller, only a key code value corresponding to the key is transmitted to the controlled device.
However, as general household electrical appliances have more and more complicated functions, a method of selecting information by a conventional cursor key is inconvenient. As such, other ways of selecting from menus, and freely moving a cursor on a TV screen on which a complicated menu screen is displayed, are required, just as a personal computer requires a mouse.
In a general method for transferring data, in the case that a remote controller has four direction cursor keys (.fwdarw., .rarw., .uparw., and .dwnarw.), a pulse having the format shown in FIG. 5 is transmitted from the remote controller to the controlled device.
When the controlled device receives a leader pulse, it enters a data receiving mode and waits to receive a custom code. The custom code, which is uniquely set in each electronic device, determines whether the transmitted pulse is from its own remote controller. The main body determines the key value to thereby determine to which key the data belongs, when the custom code coincides with its own data format.
An inverted custom code and key value are also transmitted, to provide a kind of error detection. The received values are determined to be correct when the non-inverted values match the inverted values.
As mentioned above, since the position of a screen cursor can move in only four directions at angles of 90 degrees by four kinds of remote controller keys such as .fwdarw., .rarw., .uparw., and .dwnarw., it is difficult for a user to rapidly move the cursor to a desired screen menu on a screen having various and complicated menus. Namely, in the complicated menus shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the four direction keys bear little relation to the actual necessary cursor movements. Therefore, a remote controller which can move a cursor freely at any angle, as can a personal computer mouse, is required. In such a method, pointing device data is transmitted.
When a pointing device is used, a cursor moves freely using a track ball, an air mouse, or a compression sensor.
In a conventional technology of transmitting pointing device data, 2 to 3 times as much power is consumed as in a conventional method of moving a cursor by pressing a direction key, since position displacement data must be continuously transmitted according to the displacement of the remote controller pointer. Accordingly, the life of a remote controller battery is reduced to 1/2 or 1/3.